Two Lovers, One Choice
by Hazel Nut Coffiee
Summary: Evie is finally starting her journey as a Pokemon Trainer in a new region. She soon meets a steel-type trainer who she falls for hard, who is conflicted, but two people from the pass appear in their lives again, causing a ripple. In the mean time, Team Aqua is up to no good and the all the regions are in trouble by the Legendary Pokemon. Can the world be saved?
1. Evie

I've had a serious case of writers block lately with my other stories and I've been playing Pokémon a lot lately. So, I decided to come up with a story because it inspired me to write. Hopefully, you all will like it, I know this is a change for me and this is the first time I've wrote in first person, so bare with me. This will follow somewhat close to the game Alpha Sapphire and some of the anime, but will also be different as well. Thank you for reading! ^-^

* * *

The moving truck slowly made its way through the small road, as it started to approach the small town of Littleroot. It had been a long move, which has drastically taken a toll on me, as I had to sit in the back of the truck. I had my earbuds tucked in my ear and my eyes shut, trying to drown out the sound of the engine from the truck. My family decided that it would be a good time to move to the Hoenn region from the Kanto region, as father was offered a job being the gym leader for the Petalburg City gym. Of course, I did have the option to stay on Seafoam Island with grandfather, but as much as I wanted to stay with him…I wanted to travel and explore Hoenn as I've been to most parts of Kanto. The truck came to a sudden stop, causing me to open my eyes and sit straight up, looking around. The doors opened up and I saw mother standing there, smiling at me, as two Machoke started to remove boxes from the truck.

"Evie! You're here at last! Wasn't it tough riding in the back of the truck moving all that way?"

"Well…it wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't hit every bump in the road." I said, slowly standing up, dusting the dirt off the back of my black shorts. My shorts came up all the way to my upper thighs, I was wearing my favorite strapless white top that showed off the top of my chest and my black jacket that was trimmed in white. I stepped out of the truck, my black ankle boots hit the ground with a soft thud, as I looked around. My long mahogany colored hair would've been blowing all over the place if it wasn't for the big black bow in the back keeping it in place.

"Understandable. Well, this is Littleroot Town. What do you think?

"It's…small."

"True, it's truly different from Seafoam Island, but I'm sure you'll grow to love it. It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think?"

"It's pretty, but please tell me…do I at least get my own room?"

My mother started to laugh at my question, as she turned to head inside. I'm not sure what she found humorous about my question, I'm twenty years old, and I seriously need my own room. I slowly started to follow her into the house, as she finally responding to my question. "Of course, Evie. Your room is actually upstairs, the far room on the right, you need to go see it. They just finished putting everything up in your room. Dad even bought you a new clock for it to help celebrate the big move."

I nodded my head as I made my way up the stairs, heading toward my new room. Mother was right alright, they had done a good job on putting everything away in here. The walls were painted with a lavender color, with black curtains, a pink rug, and the bed set was black. A mixture of lavender, black, and pink, all my favorite colors. I noticed the pink clock hanging on the wall next to my desk, which I went over to set it. " _Hard to believe it's already past ten…"_

"Hey, just finished moving everything in downstairs, too. It's really nice to have Pokémon around to help us! Also, make sure that everything is all there on your desk."

"Okay, mother."

My red-wine color eyes scanned quickly across the desk, noticing that my diary and laptop were on the desk. Those two objects are the only things that were on the desk, I really didn't want an anything else on my desk. I went to pick my diary up, but I was soon startled by mother screaming.

""Oh! Evie! Evie! Quick! Come quickly!"

I flew out of my room like a Zubat from hell, running down the steps as fast as I could. Mother sounded like someone broke into the house or stole something. "Mom? What's wrong?"

I noticed that mother was grinning a little, pointing toward the television screen that showed a gym behind the reporter. "It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV!"

I sighed a little, slumping my shoulders in defeat. I had truly thought my mother was in serious trouble from the way she had screamed, but in reality, she was screaming over the fact father was on TV. "Seriously, mom? I really thought that you were in serious trouble…don't scare me like that again."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just excited. Let's see what they are saying…" She turned her attention back toward the screen and noticed that they just switched over to the weather. She sighed a little and smiled sadly, as she started to head off toward the kitchen. "Oh…it had already ended. Looks like your dad was on, but we missed his part. What a shame."

"I'm sure they will replay it tonight on the news…that's what the news is famous for. Repeating the same stories over and over again."

I noticed that mother gave me a small nod to what I had just said, and turned back to look her, placing a finger on her cheek. "That reminds me…One of dad's friend's lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name. He actually lives next door, so why don't you go over and introduce yourself."

"How does watching the news remind you that I need to go meet the next door neighbors? You know what…don't answer that question. I'll go over right now and meet them." I grabbed my black messenger bag as I headed out the front door and headed over to the neighbors, noticing that their house looked just like my house. I knocked on the door softly, hearing a faint voice from behind telling me that they were coming. Not even a few seconds later, a woman who looked to be the same age as mother, but had short brown hair answered the door with a kind smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"My name is Evie Kasai, I just moved next door from the Kanto region. Your Professor Birth's wife, correct?"

"Oh! You must be Norman's daughter! I have heard so much about you, please why don't you come in. Also, please call my Nina." Nina insisted, as she waved me into her house.

I looked around the house, as I was a little hesitant on walking into someone's house that I've never met before and Nina, who had retreated into the living room, waving me to come into the house some more, she must've sensed my hesitation on coming into the house. I noticed that the Professor was not currently there, which struck me as a little odd. "Is Professor Birch not here?"

"Oh, no, I'm terribly sorry honey. He actually just left a few minutes ago and headed up toward Route 101 to do some research."

"Oh…"

"If you like, my son, Brendon is about to head up toward that way here in a few minutes. I'm sure he would enjoy having someone to go along with him…it could be refreshing to have someone else go along with him." Nina explained, as she stood next to the staircase, shouting. "Hey, Brendon, can you come down here. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Sure thing, mother. Just let me finish packing my bag." A deep male voice shouted back from upstairs.

Something caught my attention on the wall next to the fire place. I walked over toward the shelf and noticed it was some family photos. As I started to inspect the photos, it was obvious to me what Professor Birch looked like, and his Nina, so the young man in the photo must be Brendon, obviously. " _So, this must be Brendon, unless that's like an older brother or something."_ I thought, as I stared at one of the photos.

"How old is Brendon, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He just turned twenty-one a few weeks ago actually, I take it you are about the same age as him? Nina asked as she started to pour some team.

"Twenty actually, I'll be twenty-one in about eight months." I noticed that she had fixed me a cup of tea, which I knew it would be terrible of me to refuse such a kind gesture, so I nodded my head with a gentle smile and accept the glass from her. "Oh, thank you so much."

Nina sat down at the kitchen table, as she started to ask me several questions. I wasn't one for answering more than the necessary amount of questions, but I also wasn't about to be mean to Nina. "So, tell me Evie…are you planning on being a Pokémon trainer as well?"

"Oh, yes ma'am, I decided to finish schooling before I started a journey. Though, by the time I finally finished my Associates in Business, my parents told me they were going to move here, so I decided on waiting to start my journey until I got settled over here."

"Oh, so you're not from the Hoenn region at all?"

I shook my head no, as I took a tip of the tea she had just made me. The more I thought about home, the more I missed it, I missed everyone back more than anything. "No, I'm actually from Seafoam Island, which is in the Kanto region."

"Seafoam Island! Oh, how I've heard it's absolutely beautiful there! I bet you miss being so close to the ocean."

I nodded my head sadly, as that was one of the biggest downfalls on moving here, not having a beach nearby where I could go and hide away from everyone and everything when I was bothered by something. "I do, I really do. That is one of the biggest things I do miss about home. If I decided to stay in Hoenn region when I'm done, I may go live by the ocean again."

"Then you will enjoy Dewford Town, Slateport City, Lilycove City, and Mossdeep City. They are all by the beach, that's all of the places I can think of off the top of my head. My memory isn't what it used to be." Nina explained, laughing a little.

I was excited to hear that there were so many places that were so close to the beach, she must've saw the biggest smile on my face when she told me that, because she started to laugh even more. "It's nice to know that Hoenn as so many places close to the water that I can visit, I'll make to tell you how each of them were when I come back to visit."

"I can't wait to hear how you like them, though you may want to go hurry and find my husband, he has a Pokémon waiting for you."

"Oh…that's alright, I…"I was cut off by the sound of someone running down the stair steps in a hurry, which must've been Brendon. He ran into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge. "Hey mom, is there anything I can take with me to eat? I'm starving!"

"I made you a sandwich, as I figured you probably would be hungry before you left."

"You're the best, mom!" Brendon shouted, it seemed he was a little over excited about his lunch. It wasn't even two minutes that he emerge from the kitchen, as it was obvious he had shoved the entire sandwich into his mouth. I seem to have caught his attention the moment he walked out of the kitchen, because his face started to become five shades of red. He desperately tried to swallow his sandwich the best he could, which was proving to be harder than he had thought it would be. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him trying to swallow his lunch, it was just too humorous for me, but at the sound of my giggle, he turned even redder. He ran back into the kitchen, I guess he was looking for something to drink, to help with his problem.

"Mother, why didn't you tell me you had company over?" He was clearly embarrassed about what had just happened. I mean, there were many other things that he could be embarrassed about, but oh well.

"I clearly yelled up the stairs for you to come down here to meet our guest about ten minutes ago."

"Oh yeah…sorry, I was caught up in packing my bag, that I totally forgot what you had said." He stated, as he walked over toward me, holding his hand out to me, smiling. "The name is Brendon, it's nice to meet you."

I stood up from the table and took his hand, shaking it lightly. "It's nice to meet you to Brendon, my name is Evie."

It seemed the moment he heard my name, his eyes widen really big. Either he was shocked at the fact my name is Evie or the he knows who my father is, either way, it doesn't matter to me. I'm totally use to be acting that when they hear who I'm related too.

"Are you like in High School or something?"

Wait. What? Did he seriously asked me if I was in high school?! I stared at him dumbfound for a minute, of course he looked at me like it was a totally normal conversation to ask me. I shook my head and plated my hands on my hips, puffing my cheeks out just like a Jigglypuff would when they are mad. "No, I'm actually twenty years old. What in the world makes you think I'm in high school?!" I snapped a little, probably a little too much for him, as he jumped back in surprised. He laid a hand on the back of his head, laughing a little.

"I'm terribly sorry, it's just that your jacket looks like that of a high school uniform, so I figured you were probably a student." He felt bad for asking if I was a student, I mean, my jacket was that of a high school uniform, I just have always liked that style. "Well…I do like the style of them…"I muttered.

Nina just laughed at us, catching us both off guard. "You two will make good friends, now, you two should probably go, and you don't want to keep him waiting."

"Right." We both said at once. Brendon headed out the door, as I picked up my bag from the floor, smiling over at his mother. "It was nice to meet you, and thank you for telling me about the places to visit."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear."

I ran out the door, catching up to Brendon. He eyed me over a little, still blushing a little, as we kept heading toward Route 101. I had no clue what to say to him, as he probably had no clue what to say to me. I mean, we just met not even five minutes ago, you'd think we would have questions to ask one another, though he was probably still embarrassed about the sandwich stuffing and then asking me if I was in high school.

"So…do you…" Before I could even ask my question, we heard the sound of someone screening. We both glanced at one another and started to run up the route, wondering who in the living hell was screaming. The second we turned the corner, we saw a heavy set man running in circles, being chased around by a small black looking dog Pokémon, which was kind of cute.

"Dad?" Brendon asked, as started to run towards him.

" _Dad? Oh! This must be Professor Birch! Wait…why the hell is he being chased around by a Pokémon?"_ I thought, as I started to follow Brendon.

"One of you two go to my bag over there and grab a Poké Ball, there are three of them in there." He shouted toward us, which I noticed Brendon started to search around for the bag, which wasn't in plain view at all.

"Dad…I don't see it."

"No worries, I got this." I took a step closer to the Professor and the Pokémon, reaching into my bag I pulled out a black and green ball, throwing it into the air. "Let's go, Vulpix!"

Vulpix happily came out of its Poke Ball, standing between the Professor and the wild Pokemon. Vulpix started to growl at the pokemon, who in returned growled at the fox Pokemon. The wild Pokemon made the first move, as it started to run toward Vulpix.

"Alright, Vulpix, dodge the attack and use Ember." I told her, as she leaped over the wild Pokemon and spat fire at her from the air, landing right behind it. It hit the Pokemon, it was obvious it took some damage, but it was still angry and ready to attack. The Pokemon ran at top speed at Vulpix, hitting the fox Pokemon in the head, sending her back a little.

"Let's finish this, use tackle!"

Vulpix ran and hit the Pokemon dead square in the face, sending the Pokemon into a tree, causing it to run off before it got injured anymore. Vulpix ran over to me and hopped into my arms, rubbing her head into my chest. It seemed that the two of them were shocked that I had my own Pokemon already and knew how to battle.

"I didn't know you had your own Pokemon, yet!" Brendon shouted, to me it seemed as if he was jealous that I had one already.

Before I could even respond, Professor Birch stepped between the two of us, coughing a little, as he patted his bag. "Sorry about that, I actually had my bag the entire time." He laughed nervously, which caused Brendon and I to raise an eyebrow and shake our head. "How about we head back to the lab, that way we don't get attacked by anymore wild Pokemon."

We all ended up back at his lab, which he laid out all three Poke Balls on the desk in front of us. He walked over to his desk, picking up two red and white devices. "The three Pokemon here in these balls are Mudkip, the water type Pokemon, Torchic, the fire type Pokemon, and finally Treecko, the grass type Pokemon."

"Say, Evie, where did you get your Pokemon from and what kind of Pokemon is that?" Brendon asked, as he bent down to inspect Vulpix, who was still in my arms. It obvious that there was a hint of jealousy and bitterness in his tone, which didn't bother me any, as it wasn't my problem that I had got a Pokemon before he did.

"My grandfather actually gave me Vulpix before I left to come here, and Vulpix is actually a fire type of Pokemon."

"Vulpix!" She yelped happily, as she climbed up onto my shoulder, nudging my head. It was obvious that she was getting hungry.

Brendon approached the desk, selecting the Poke Ball that had Mudkip in it. "Well, since you have a fire type, I'm going to choose Mudkip, the water type."

Professor Birch glanced over at me, nodding his head to the two other Poke Balls left. "Evie, are you sure that you don't want another starter?"

I thought about for a minute as I placed Vulpix on the floor, giving her some food that was in my bag. As it would be nice to have two Pokemon, it wouldn't be fair to Brendon. I stood up and shook my head no to Professor Birch's question. "No, I'm going to have to decline, it wouldn't be fair to have two starting out. Vulpix and I will be alright, won't we girl?"

"Vul, Vulpix!" Vulpix happy yelped, going back to eating her food.

"Well, if you think so, but since you're going to start your journey, you'll need this here Pokedex." He said, handing me one of the two Pokedex and handing Brendon the other one. "Anytime you encounter a Pokemon, hold it up and it'll scan it right away. Also, I have a badge case for you two, where you can safely store your badges."

I placed the Pokedex into a side pocket that I could easily get it out at and the badge case in my bag. I was nervous and excited to start my journey, and I believe Brendon was just like me when it came to that. It was the beginning of a new experience and I was ready to start, but I needed to know where to start at first. "Say, where is my best bet to start?"

"You're best bet would be go up Route 101 to Oldale Town, and then head from Oldale Town to Route 102 which will lead you to Petalburg City, you should stop and see your dad while you are there." Professor Birch explained.

"Sounds good, I'll be off now." I returned Vulpix back to her ball and headed out the door, waving bye to Professor Birch and Brendon. When the doors opened, I saw mom waiting on me, I guess she knew I was finally heading off "Hey, Mom."

"I guess you're heading off now with Vulpix aren't you? I'm sad to see you leave, but I know this is what you want to do." Mom said tearfully, wiping one of the tears away from her eyes. I felt bad for leaving her here, but she would refuse my offer to stay. I give her a hug and a cheerful smile. "Don't be sad mom, I'll call you when I can and I'll even bring you back a Pokemon to stay with you and keep you company."

Mom nodded her head and gave me some money, which I really didn't need, but she wasn't about to take no for answer from me. "Take it, you'll need it while you're on the road. Just be careful okay?"

"Okay, mom."

* * *

It didn't take long to get through Oldale Town, as all I needed to do was to stop at the pokemon center and stop that the market, as I didn't' have any Poke balls or potions and I reached Petalburg City by the time the sun was getting near to set. I looked around, as this city was pretty big, bigger than I had imagine it would be. I walked around for a few minutes and finally found myself at dad's gym, which was a pretty big gym, at least compared to some of the ones back home. I walked in and noticed my father was finishing up talking to some kid, it appeared at least to me that he had challenged dad and lost.

Dad spent the kid on his way out and noticed me the second he looked up, giving me one the biggest smiles there is. "Why, if it isn't Evie!"

"Hey, dad. I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Oh no, not at all. I have all the time in the world for my daughter. I see that you finished moving in, how does your mom like the house?"

"She's in love with it, she was more impressed with the fact the Machoke that we had doing the moving actually put everything where it belong and cleaned up. I told her I'd catch her a Pokemon to have at the house with her, I fear that she may get lonely."

Dad laughed a little and nodded his head, laying a hand on top of his head. "Yeah, that was my biggest fear that she may get lonely. It's hard traveling between towns, it takes a lot of you."

I could agree with him there, I was already tired traveling from Littleroot Town to here, so for dad having to do it every single day would be brutal. "I can agree with that, but why didn't you just get a place in the city?"

"Well….I was going too, but there wasn't any houses for sale in the city and I figured being near the Professor would help you out a lot. Speaking of which, did you go visit him, I wasn't sure if your mother remembered to tell you or not."

"Oh no, she told me. I got my Pokedex from him and everything."

"Fantastic! So, tell me, what did you think of Brandon?"

I had an answer for that, but he's probably not going to like my answer. "Eh. We exchanged a few words, I'm not sure how I like him yet. He seems…strange."

Dad just frowned at me and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, damn, I was hoping you two would hit it off right away. I thought you two would have a lot of in common…"

"Uh, no. He was mad at the fact that I had my first pokemon before him. I mean, I told him that Vulpix was a gift from grandfather, but still…he should've just chilled."

"Good, you know, I sure was surprised that you managed to get here by yourself."

Truthfully, I wasn't sure to be offended or not with that comment he made, but he probably figured he was surprised that I got here so quick, but I'll just let that comment slide. I just nodded my head as he kept on talking. "Mm-hmm! Then I guess you're going to become a trainer like me, Evie?"

"Of course, you're an awesome trainer, why wouldn't I want to be like you?"

It was obvious he was proud of this and laughed, it made his day hearing that. Before he could comment on what I had to say, we heard the door open up and a soft spoken voice, a voice even softer than mine, start speaking which caused us to turn around and investigate the source of the voice. "Um…e-excuse me…I'd like to get a Pokemon…please."

The source of that voice was a young boy, who looked to be in early teens. He had light green hair, wore a blue button up shirt and had on greenish pants. He was actually really pale and his cheeks looked a little flush, which was hard to determine if he was sick or just warm. I mean, he was wearing a long button up shirt in the middle of the summer with pants…I'd be flushed too.

"Hm? Aren't you…You're Wally, right?"

"Y-yes…I'm supposed to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town for a while. I thought I might get lonely by myself, so I wanted to bring a Pokemon with me. The issue is…I've never caught a Pokemon by myself…I'm not sure if I can." Wally muttered, as he gripped his messenger bag as tight as he could, he seemed really nervous.

"Mm-hmm. I see. Evie! You heard all that, right?"

Somehow the spot light ended up on me, causing me to go wide-eye for a split second. I pointed at myself dumbfounded for a moment, tilting my head to the side. "Uh…yeah, I did. Why?"

"Because I want you to go with Wally, and make sure that he safely catches a Pokemon." He explained as he pulled out a Poke Ball from his belt, handing it to Wally. "Here, I'll lend you one of my Pokemon."

"Oh, wow…your Pokemon sir?"

"Hmm…I'll give you a Poke Ball, too, so go give it your best shot."

"T-Thank you Mr. Norman." Wally turned to look at me, he was fidgeting a little, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "Uh…Evie? You will….you will come with me, right?"

As much as I had other things to do, I would feel bad for leaving this kid by himself catch a Pokemon, hell I've actually never caught a Pokemon before, but I knew I could help him out. Plus, dad would never had left me down for not helping Wally out. I gave Wally a warm smile and nodded my head, as I started to head out towards the door. "Of course, but we better hurry, the sun will be setting soon enough."

We head out to Route 102, during the walk to the route I noticed something was terribly wrong with him, he seemed out of breath and weak. A part of me wanted to ask if something was wrong with him, but the other part of me knew not to ask, as that just maybe who he really is. We walk over to the tall grass, he approached it slowly and turned to look at me, pointing toward the tall grass. "Evie…Pokemon hide in tall grass like this, don't they? Please watch me and see if I can one properly…whoa!"

A wild Ralts jumped out in front of him, which seemed to have scared the poor kid. Granted, I've had Pokemon jump out at me all day, from left and right, and scared the hell out of me, but it's still funnier to see someone else jump. Wally threw the Poke Ball gave him and out came out a Zigzagoon, which stared at the wild Ralts.

"I'm su-supposed to try to weaken the Pokemon before I throw my Poke Ball, right? I read that in a book recently."

"You got the concept, Wally."

"O-Okay. Zigzagoon…uh…use tackle." Wally said quietly, watching as the Pokemon ran toward Ralts and tackled it, knocking it to the ground. Ralts got back up and used growl on the Zigzagoon. "Okay…now use tackle once more." This time it hit Ralts square dead in the face, knocking it a few feet away. It got up once more and used growl again.

"Alright, Wally, now use a Poke Ball on the Ralts."

"O-Okay…"He threw the Poke Ball at it, he eyed that ball so hard that the Pokemon should've known it was being watched, he gulped a little, watching that ball go back and forth before it finally gave it and was captured.

"I did it...it's my…My Pokemon! Evie, thank you! Let's go back to the Gym." Wally squealed, as he picked up the Poke Ball and hugged it tightly. I couldn't help but just grin at him, I placed a hand on my hip and lend over him, placing my other hand on top of his head. "No need to thank me, it was all you."

"Let's head back to the gym."

It was finally dark out when they returned to the gym, which I was surprised that dad was still there, waiting on us. He grinned the moment he saw us come through that door, waving his hand toward us. "So did it go well?"

"Yes, it did! Thank you! Let me give you back your pokemon, sir." Dad took the Pokemon from him and immediately after he gave Zigzagoon back, he turned to look at me, blushing a little. "Evie…thank you so much for coming with me. It was all thanks to you two that I was able to catch Ralts. My very own Ralts…I will always, always treasure it!"

It really warmed my heart when he said that, he was entirely too sweet for his own good. "You don't have to thank me for anything Wally, I'm just glad I got to help you. You just take great care of Ralts, you hear?"

Wally nodded his head extremely fast. "Oh, I'm going to try my best together with Ralts. You do your best, too, Evie!" Wally looked down at his PokeNav and started to head for the door, turning his head to look at us one more time before he left. "My mom is waiting for me, so I've got to get going. I hope we'll meet again, Evie, and you too, Mr. Norman!"

Dad was rubbing his chin a little, still watching the door which Wally had disappeared through. "Hmm. That boy will be worth keeping an eye on. Oh, for now…Evie. If you want to become a strong as a trainer, listen to my advice. First, head to Rustboro City, which lies beyond this town. You'll challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanne, and after her, go on to the other Pokemon Gyms, and defeat their Leaders as well. Collect Badges from them, understand? Of course, I'm a Gym Leader, too. I'm sure we'll battle one day, but that will only be after you've become stronger, Evie."

My eyes light up in not only excitement, but determination. The day I get to battle dad will be one of the best battles of all time. I nodded my head, and held up fist, grinning. "Dad, I'm totally looking forward our battle, and I will win, no matter what."

Chucking a little, dad gave me a big hug, giving me a quick kiss on top of the head. "Oh, I have no doubt that you will beat me in a match. If you're anything like me dear, you'll become a Pokemon Master in no time."

"You think?"

"Of course, Evie! I'm sure you can easily take down that champion when it comes time to battle him."

I placed my finger on my lip, a smirk started to creep on my lips, as just thinking about beating the Pokemon League Champion would be the most amazing thing in the world. Before I could voice my thoughts on the matter, I started to feel the urge to yawn, which finally made its way out of my mouth. Dad just laughed and started to guide me to a room that was down the hall from where we were. "You've had a very long day, sweetie. There's a room down there where you can go to sleep at. You'll need the rest for traveling tomorrow and battling Roxanne."

"That sounds good to me, thanks a lot dad."

"You're welcome, honey, go get some sleep."

I walked into the room, dropped my bag on the floor, and collapsed on the bed. I was beyond exhausted, between moving to the new house and starting my journey as a Pokemon Trainer, my body had finally met its match. I was able to pull covers over and snuggle into the pillow, as much as a part of me wanted to fight sleep, the other part of me welcomed sleep with wide open arms. I slowly closed my eyes, as my mind started to drift off into dream world.


	2. The Journey Finally Begins

Hello Everyone! ^-^. I really hope you do enjoy my stories, sadly I'm in a serious writers block with all my other stories. Sometimes, I have to write a new story to get things going with other stories. ^-^'. I'm debating if Steven will show up or not in this chapter, and if he'll travel with my character or if I'll get someone else to go along as well. I also plan for them to have an encounter with most, if not all the legends. I'm just going through this as I go, as I only get time to write during my 9 month old nap time (can't write when she's awake, she's at the state where nothing in the house is safe x_x') and after she goes to bed or off from work, so bear with me please! :3 Now, let's get to the story!

* * *

The sun started to sneak a peek through the blinds, as what rays of light were shining in, it hitting the mirror in the corner, reflecting across the entire room. That did it for me, the sun shinned right into my eyes and woke me up. I rolled over in the bed, staring at the alarm clock that was blinking the time over and over again. " _It's really on 7am…I guess that means I can go back to sleep."_ I rolled back over for a split second…wait a minute. I threw the blankets off, scrambling to get off the bed. "Oh no, I can't believe I tried to over sleep." I yelped, redoing the ribbon into a giant bow that held my hair up into a loose ponytail. Grabbing my bag, I threw open the door, nearly bumping into my father.

He gently grabbed my shoulders, laughing a little, he must've been laughing about how much in a hurry I was. "Whoa there, Evie. What's the big hurry? It's only, what? Seven in the morning."

"Dad, if I want to make it to Rustboro City, I need to be leaving now."

"Ah, yes. Well, are sure you can't stay a little longer?"

"I wish I could dad, but the thing is…I can't wait to get back on my journey. I'm ready to see the whole world, meet new people, make friends, and catch so many kinds of Pokemon. I feel like if I stay…even just for a little while longer, then I'll never go. I'll…"Before I could finish my sentence, dad placed a hand on my head, as he knew what I was going to finish saying.

"You don't have to say anymore, Evie, I truly understand. Well, make sure you get plenty to eat and don't forget to call us every now and then, okay?"

I nodded my head, I could feel a slight tear trying to sneak out from the corner of my eye, but I wiped it away before he could've seen it. "Alright dad, I promise, you just take care of yourself, and make sure you go home to see mom. She's going to get worried about you, so don't let her stress out." I placed a hand on my hip and waved my finger at him with my other hand, puffing my cheeks out at him in anger.

"Alright, Jigglypuff, I'll worry about mom and take care of her, you go on okay. Make sure after you get at least four badges and when you do, come back here, and we'll have a battle, deal?"

My cheeks flatten out as my lips turn up into a smile, he sure knew how to put a smile on my face. I turned for the door, but when I laid my hand on the handle, I turned my head slightly, grinning. "No worries dad, I'll be back when I get my four badges, you can count on it."

"I look forward to it."

I left the building and started my way toward Rustboro City, though of course, I know I had to go through Petalburg Forrest, which I was less than thrilled about, as bug Pokemon were my less favorite Pokemon type. Going through Route 104 wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, as it seemed to be quiet and peaceful. It gave me plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go, and what kind of team I wanted to have.

Walking along the dirt path, I noticed a few people battling it out with one another, but none of them seemed to look my way. I truly wasn't in the mood to battle, as, well…truthfully….I'm still trying to wake up. I wasn't a morning person, not what's so ever, so it didn't bother me that they wanted to try and battle me. Petalburg Forrest was just up ahead, as there was a large set of trees that seemed to go on for miles up ahead. I noticed someone was standing next to the forest, or at least it looked to be someone standing by the entrance. I noticed as soon as I'm at the entrance, it was some guy just standing there, as if he was looking to battle. He noticed me out of the corner of his eye, and a smirk came across his lips as he spoke. "Hey babe, the name is Winston, how would you like to go on a date with me?"

I shot a glare at him, not in the mood to deal with anyone, especially with some idiot. I sighed a little, shaking my head to his question. "I'm going to go with…no. For one, I'm a little too old for you, and two, I'm in no mood to even consider dating someone."

"I totally dig older chicks. I'm a millionaire babe, so come on, I'll show you a great time."

"No, I'm not about to risk going to jail for going on a date with you…"

"Psst, people are afraid of me because of my father, trust me…they won't say a word on their life."

Correction, this guy is n total _idiot_. I turned to face him, reaching my hand into my bag, knowing there was only way to shut this guy up for good. "Alright, fine, you've annoyed me enough. If I win, you leave me the hell alone, but if you win, I'll go _one_ date with you." I bitterly replied, as I threw my Pokeball into the air. "Let's go, Vulpix."

Vulpix came out and was ready to battle, which Winston just grinned a little as he threw his Pokeball into the air. "I don't plan on losing, Zigzagoon."

Zigzagoon didn't look like a Pokemon who was strong, he actually looked like a Pokemon who was pampered, and he wore a white bowtie around his neck, which was a sign he was a primped up Pokemon. I noticed that the Zigzagoon winked at my Vulpix, who just turned her up in disgust. She was totally like me, we both thought they were idiots and could do such better.

"Zigzagoon, use growl!"

Zigzagoon open its mouth and lets out a loud, piercing bleat that distorts the air, which causes the fox Pokemon to shudder a little.

"Vulpix use tackle!"

"Dodge the attack, and use bite!"

Vulpix ran toward the raccoon-looking Pokemon and hit it, sending it back a little, but without taking damage from it using bite on her front paw. Vulpix jumped back, keeping her front right paw up a little, as Zigzagoon looked warn out from being tackled. One move from each Pokemon is all that is needed for one of the two trainers to win this match.

"You might as well give up, your Vulpix is no shape to beat my Zigzagoon." He snickered, as he raised both of his hands up into air, thinking that he already won this match.

I growled slightly, balling my hands into a fist, I didn't like his attitude what's so ever. I looked down at Vulpix and smiled a little. "What'd you say girl? Think you can give it another good attack?"

"Vulpix!" She nodded her head, she was a tough fox to beat.

"Alright, let's win this."

Winston growled a little, placing his right hand on his hip. "You don't give up do you? I like the fire in you, alright, Zigzagoon, use tackle!"

I waited for the Zigzagoon to run at Vulpix, I knew what would work, but he needed to get close to us for it to work. The moment he was within just a few feet, I stood my ground, with Vulpix mimicking me, as I pointing my finger to the approaching Pokemon. "Alright, Vulpix, use Ember!"

Vulpix opened her mouth and shot bolts of fire at the Zigzagoon, covering them in fire. The moment the attack was finished, the poor Pokemon looked finished and fell onto the ground in defeat. Winston pulled out his Pokemon and called Zigzagoon back, sighing a little.

"Think I could get a date still?"

"Vulpix, that was a good match, get some rest." I returned Vulpix to her Pokeball and glared at the idiot, as if he didn't understand of the terms of the match that we had agreed on just seven minutes prior. I started to head into the forest, shaking my head. "Not a chance in hell."

* * *

Walking into the forest was a whole lot different than it was from the outside, it was so dark and creepy looking. I'm grateful that I have a fire pokemon to handle the bug types, but we needed to wait around before we could battle again, plus I wasn't really interested in any bug types on my team. I probably looked stupid for what I was about to do, as I brought my right hand up, looking down at it, trying to think.

"I have a fire type, so I really need a water and grass type….that's three, so what else do I…

 _Rustle…rustle._

I heard some rustling in the bushes near me that completely caught my attention, but when I looked over, I didn't see anything, so I figured it was a wild Pokemon. I kept on walking and continue to count again, picking up from where I had left off.

"I will need a flying type as well…a psych type would be beneficial as well, but what should the…"

 _Rustle…rustle._

Again, with the rustling sound I'm hearing, I hadn't been here thirty minutes and I'm getting a very unsettling feeling. I turned my attention to the grass behind me this time, but this time all I saw was some of the grass moving slightly. There was no wind in this forest currently blowing, so it must've been a Pokemon who was startled when I stopped. I shook my head and once again picked up from where I left off.

"Maybe a fairy type? They are strong…oh maybe a duel type, like fairy and steel? I could use a ghost type as well…maybe even a…

 _Rustle…rustle_

"You have got to be kidding me? Whoever is following me, you need to come out here right now and face me." I shouted, looking toward the direction where I heard the rustling come from, which was now behind a tree. This had been going on the past half an hour and it had finally drove me insane. I waited a few minutes for whoever it was to come out, I was about ready to turn around and continue on with what I was doing, but I finally heard the faint sound once

 _Rustle._

A small plant-like Pokemon that seriously looked like an onion, appeared out from behind the tree, looking up at me with small eyes. It was seriously the cutest Pokemon I've ever seen, well, besides my Vulpix. I kneeled down to the ground, which caused the little Pokemon to vanish behind the tree again. I opened my Pokedex and held it up to it, as it peered from behind the tree, curious to what I was doing.

"Petilil, the Bulb Pokemon. Petilil prefer living in rich, fertile soul where all types of plants grow in abundance."

I placed the Pokedex back into my bag, as I held my other hand out to the Pokemon. "Petilil, huh? So, you are the one who's been following me through the forest, huh?"

"Petilil." She slowly came out from behind the tree, it seemed scared and frightened.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I shouted at you, it's okay…you don't have to be afraid." I watched as Petilil started to creep towards me, but it's what the Pokedex had said that dawned on me, I looked around the forest and all I noticed that there were grass and trees. There was no plants that were growing in abundance at all around here, which could only mean one thing. "This forest isn't your home, is it?"

"Pet." The poor Pokemon shook her head, it was obvious that her eyes was full of sadness and pain. I raised my hand to give her a pat, but she closed her eyes and coward in fear, as if she was afraid being hurt. I gently laid my hand on her head, giving her a warm smile as I spoke. "It's okay, you're going to just be fine now."

It seemed that my gentle voice and warm smile put her at ease, as she started to relax a little. I knew I couldn't spend all my time here with this Pokemon, but deep down in my heart, I know it was my job as a Pokemon trainer to do what was right and take care of her.

"Help!"

The sound of someone yelling sent Petilil running behind the tree again in fear, and sent me jumping to feet, wondering what the hell was going on. I glanced at the scared Pokemon and gave it a gentle smile, nodding my head. "Stay here, Petilil. I'm going to see what's all the yelling about."

Leaving the tiny Pokemon behind, I started to run through the forest, toward the sound of the voice. My curiosity was being driven to a new high, as it was strange for someone to be yelling out for help, but then I remember Professor Birch being chased by that wild Poochyena, so it was probably another person being chased by a Pokemon or had fallen and needed help. I ran across an older gentleman in a white lab coat, holding a bunch of files to his chest, as he ran toward me. He stopped within a few feet of me, it was obvious he was out of breath, as if he has never ran this fast before in his life.

"A-Are…are y-you a t-trainer?" He struggled to get out, as he clutched the files to his chest.

"Yes, I am. Were you the one screaming for help?"

"Y-Yes…I was…being chased."

"Chased? By a Pokemon?"

He shook his head roughly, as he stood up straight pushing his glasses up. "No, by some young looking guy."

This caught my attention real quick, as my original assumption was wrong, thought I was seriously curious to why he was being chased and what that person wanted from him. I folded my arms across my chest, thinking a little. " _So…he's actually being chased by someone. I mean, what would they want from him? He looks like a scientist…"_ I scanned my eyes over him, noticing the files that he had clutched tightly to his chest, and then it dawned on me. " _Whatever it is that they want…it must be in those files, but what could it…."_

"Yo! Devon Researcher! Hand over those papers!"

The sound of a deep sounding male voice brought me out of my thoughts as I noticed a guy wearing black bandana, and black and white strips on his shirt, gray shorts with what looked to be black and white strips pants under his shorts. He ran up toward us, which caused the scientist to jump behind me, frightened, as if this was the very person who had been chasing him.

"Please help me!"

"Huh?" The strange man looked me over, as if he was completely dumbfounded. It seemed today was my day to deal with all the idiots, which he started to yell at me, even though it was completely unnecessary to yell at all. "What do you think you're doing? What, you're going to protect him?"

I stood my ground, digging my boots into the soft dirt. I had one arm out to protect the older gentleman behind me, and my other arm in my bag. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why are you chasing this gentleman around like you own the place and trying to steal his files?"

"I don't answer to you, so get out of my way, now." He completely ignored my question, which just pissed me off even more. I continued to stand my ground, I was about to be pushed around by some punk who thinks he can go around stealing stuff. I just shook my head, digging my boots into the dirt even more.

"Not a chance in hell, you'll have to get through me to get to him."

The grunt looking dude pulled out his Pokeball, curling up into his fist. "No one who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy, not even a woman!" He threw his Pokeball and out came a Poochyena. That was one hell of a mean looking Poochyena, even more than the one I faced yesterday that had chased Professor Birch. With my hand already in my bag, I went to grab Vulpix's Pokeball, and then it finally dawned on me as my face paled a little.

" _Vulpix isn't fully healed from her battle earlier with Zigzagoon. If I brought her out now, I would just be putting her in danger, but I don't have any other Pokemon. Damnit, I'm not going to risk her health right now."_

He must've saw my expression and knew what I was thinking, as he started to laugh. "Looks like the only Pokemon you have isn't fully healed and you aren't going to risk your Pokemon. You're just a weakling."

I gritted my teeth in anger, shaking my head. "You're wrong! My Pokemon is my friend and I refuse to bring her out and put her in harm's way for my sake. You'll just have to get through me if you want those damn files so bad."

"Fine, Poochyena, use bite!" He ordered, as the Poochyena started to run at me with hatred in his eyes, his mouth wide open and ready to bite at my leg. I braced myself for the attack, I could feel my adrenaline running through my veins, my heart pounding in my chest, my body ready to jolt, but I made my body stay in place, not wanting to let the Researcher get hurt. Even through everything going on, I heard a slight rustling sound come from the bush nearby which caught my attention slightly.

 _Rustle…rustle._

Out of the corner of my eye I see a tiny green blur come out of the bushes and two red beams fires two red beams, which were very bright and blinded me, at the Poochyena, which caused the pup to slow down and stagger a little. It took a few seconds to get my vision back, which I noticed the Poochyena was weakened and the wild Petilil standing guard between him and me. Then it finally dawned on me.

"Petilil…you protected me?"

"Pet, Petilil!" She said, as the pup like pokemon started to growl at her for getting in its way.

"What the hell? Where did that Pokemon come from? No, matter, Poochyena, use quick attack!"

That Poochyena was quick, real quick. It hit the poor Petilil with full force, causing the Bulb Pokemon to hit the ground. I ran up toward to Petilil, kneeling on the ground next to her, I was worried that she was injured pretty badly. "Petilil, are you okay? You're not badly injured, are you?"

It was obvious she was injured a bit, but she got right back and stood her ground again. That scared and frightened look that was in her eyes before when I had first met was completely gone, she had a different look now…she looked as if she was mad that someone tried to harm me. At least, that's what I gathered.

"Good job, now use bite on more time on that little onion!"

Petilil held out her tiny little arms and fired two red beams at Poochyena, which caused him to glow red, draining the remaining energy from him. He fell over in defeat as the angry weird looking clothes dude returned him to his Pokeball, growling.

"You've got some nerve meddling with Team Aqua!"

"Hey now! You are the one who was chasing this poor gentleman and causing trouble." I guess he didn't expect me to shout at him, because he jumped back and started to shake a little.

"Well…we got stuff planning in Rustboro City anyway, so I'll let you go today!" He then ran off with his tail between his legs. I turned my attention to the Researcher behind me, who seemed relieved that the guy who was after him was finally gone. I finally asked the one question I've been meaning to ask.

"Who in the hell was that guy? Who's Team Aqua, anyway?"

"They are a group of bad people…them and Team Magma…wait…did he say Rustboro City?!" He asked, he had look a little freaked out more than when he was being chased. I nodded my head, as he started to take off and run toward exit of the forest that was up a head. He seemed in a bit of a hurry, but didn't say what the hell could be going on. I noticed that Petilil was still standing next to me, looking in the same direction as I was, apparently she had the same idea about him as me.

I bent down next to Petilil, as I was still curious about one thing when it came to her. "Say, Petilil…did you come all this way to protect me from that trainer and his pokemon?"

"Petilil!" She nodded her head.

I could help but smile, but sadly I knew I had to keep moving forward in my journey. That's when I got an idea. I reached into my bag and pulled out a Pokeball, looking at her. "I know you don't belong here and I feel wrong for leaving you here after you risked your life to protect me. So…" I enlarged the Pokeball and held out toward her. "How would you like to travel with me and make new friends?"

"Petilil! Petilil!" She knew what I was asking, she took her tiny hand and touched the Pokeball, as it quickly went inside of the Pokeball. I was extremely happy to know that she wanted to come along, as I placed her securely back into my bag, next to Vulpix.

"Now, let's get you two to the Pokemon Center." I said, heading off toward the exit of the forest and back on Route 104. There was just one thing that was bothering me.

 _Who and what do Team Aqua want with whatever that researcher had on him?_

* * *

Rustboro City was the fourth largest city in the Hoenn Region, with its large buildings, tall sky rises, tons of businesses, ranging from all kinds of food to eat to all kinds of shopping. It was obvious that the sun was getting close to setting, which means that the streets will soon be full of people getting off work, either trying to get home, stop by the store and do some shopping, or meet up with friends. It was truly a city full of life, at least it will be once everyone leaves for the day.

I was staring at a map in the center of the city, my finger tracing from the "You are here" marker to where the Pokemon Center was. I tapped on the glass where the marker for the Center was, thinking about what's the easiest and quickest way to get there. Biting the lower part of my lip, I traced the map once again, trying to forge it to memory. "So, if I go east from here, I will make a right turn on the third street next to the Poke Clothing store, take the second left next to the Battle Restaurant, and the first left down the alley between Marci's Clothing store and Winston's Jewelry shop, and I will come out just two buildings to my right. I think I can remember that…I hope."

I started to head east, toward the Poke Clothing store, which I remember to turned right. I passed a few shops that caught my attention, which I jotted down the name of those stores, as I wanted to get the girls to the Pokemon Center and healed before I did any shopping.

" _I'll have to stop back here to pick up that outfit I saw later, hopefully they will have my size." I grinned, I was a big sucker for clothes, what more do you expect from a twenty year old woman?_

I noticed the Battle Restaurant up head, and remembered to take a left, but that's where my memory of the directions just stopped. I stood there, in confusion as I looked around the place, which with everyone getting off work wasn't helping me at all. The first thing I did, was look around for the big map guide that was sitting in the square when I had first arrived.

" _Just my luck, they don't have a map guide over here…what kind of city doesn't have a map guide in at least every street? Whoever the hell designed this place seriously needs a talking too."_ I puffed my cheeks out as I chewed on the thought of ripping the city planner a new one.

Sighing in defeat, I decided to do the next best thing. Ask people around here and hope they give me directions or at least point me in the right direction. I walked up to the first person I saw, it was a teenage girl who was standing on the corner with her Skitty.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the Pokemon Center is located?"

The moment I walked up to her and asked my ever so innocent question, I realized she was yelling on the phone.

"What do you mean you lost my keys?! How the hell do…ugh. Hold on." She pulled her phone down, holding her hand over the speaker, glaring and snapping at me like I had tried to steal her Pokemon. "What? Can't you see that I'm on the phone?"

"Woah. I was just asking if you could tell me where the Pokemon Center is."

"It's like, over in that direction or whatever." She barely even pointed to the direction behind me, as she went back to her little phone conversation. "Now, you better go and find my damn keys."

I took a step back and rolled my eyes at the very rude and hateful teenager. "Well then. Mother Nature must've paid her a visit this morning, so hateful." I knew that the direction that she had pointed in had a fifty-fifty on being right or not, which I rather not try and chance it. I decided to try someone else, hopefully they will be able to point me in the right direction or I'll come across another map guide, which would be even more helpful then asking someone.

I noticed a business man standing outside of what looked to be a hotel, so I figured he would be able to help me more than that bitchy teenager back there, who obviously was having a bad day, well the person she was yelling at on the phone was having an even worse day. As soon as I got close to him, he noticed me pretty quickly and greeted me with such a smile on his face, which put me at ease a little.

"Excuse me, do you think you could give me directions to the Pokemon Center?"

The smile on his face slowly started to fade, he started to laugh a little nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I'm just in town for the week, and I'm not entirely sure where everything is."

I waved my hands in front of me, laughing a little with him. "Oh no, it's alright, I'm the one who should be sorry for assuming that you would know. I'm sorry to have bothered you, sir. You have a good rest of the evening." I started to turn to leave to find someone else who could probably help me, but the man stopped me when he started to speak again.

"Excuse me miss, I don't mean to make assumptions, but you don't happen to be a working girl, would you?"

I raised an eyebrow at the middle-age business man, trying to find the words to respond. What in the living hell was he asking her. I slowly shook my head, trying to find the right words out of my scrambled mind. "Uhm…what do you exactly mean, by a…uhm…"working girl"?"

He stood there for a second, just staring at me. He must've been thinking about what he was going to say next to me, but he seemed to be having a hard time trying to get it out without sounding like he was going to offend me. "You know…a call girl."

My eyes just widen when the words "call girl" came out of his mouth. I raised a finger into the air, my mouth hung slightly open. " _He…he…he thought I was a call girl?! What in the living hell was this dude thinking?!"_ I lowered my finger, and just stepped away from the man, as he just stared at me. I mean, I had no idea what to do or even say to the man.

"Uh, excuse me…I better get going."

I turned around and high tailed it out of there, running through the crowds of people. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I needed to get far away from there. Of course, I didn't pay attention to where I was going and ended up outside some huge corporation. I was completely out of breath, my hands landing on my knees, and I was mad at myself because I couldn't seem to remember a good way to get to the Pokemon Center. Before I thought all hope was lost, I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me.

"Excuse me, aren't you the same young lady that helped me today in the forest?"

I took a deep breath and turned around, seeing the researcher who I had protected earlier from that terrible man earlier. My eyes started to light up in hope as I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm glad to see that you are safe."

He sighed in relief, I guess he was worried about mixing someone else up for me, but then he panicked a little. I feel like this guy must live on anti-anxiety medicines to get through everyday life. "Oh, no! I left you behind in the forest, if I had known that you were heading this way, I would've had you come with me. I was in such a hurry, I guess it slipped my mind to ask, I didn't even get your name."

"Calm down, it's alright, you had a long day. My name is Evie, and since I have you here, do you think you could help me something?"

"It's nice to meet you, Evie. My name is Professor Lester, and I'd be happy to help you with anything, just name it."

I pulled out Vulpix's and Petilil's Pokeball as I started to ask him for the directions I've been looking for. "I was on my way to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon, but I had forgotten the directions I had memorized, due to getting a little distracted from all the shops, I had gotten lost. I had asked a couple of people, but one girl was too busy yelling at someone and one man…well anyway I ended up running and ended up here." I returned my two Poke Balls to my bag, hoping that he may be able to help me.

"I'm terribly sorry you had some bad experiences with the people here, and this city can get really confusing, when I had first move here, I got lost myself for the first two months. Anyway, it would be my pleasure to show you where the Pokemon Center is, it's actually just around the block actually."

I soon startled Professor Lester with my high pitch squeal as I clapped my hands together in excitement. I noticed my sudden excitement had seemed to cause his anxiety to stir up a little, which I calmed down and bowed my head in respect. "Sorry, I just got excited that's all. If you could show me the way that would be wonderful."

He nodded his head, as he started to lead the way toward the Pokemon Center. I was finally happy knowing that someone was actually going to help me, and not either give me terrible directions or creep me out. I watched as the moon started to rise slowly into the sky, a group of Zubats fly high into the air up, as if they were trying to fly to the moon. " _The Zubat…they look so peaceful…so free…free to roam and fly as they please."_ I thought as a small smile creeped across my face. It was apparent to the Professor that I was in dreamland, as stammered a little when he started to speak up from in front of me. "U-Uh, we…we have arrived here now…"

I shook, trying to wake myself from day dreaming, as I gazed up at the Pokemon Center with big bright eyes. I jumped into the air cheering once more, as Professor Lester jumped in fright, as he started to shake a little. The moment I noticed him starting to have another anxiety attack, I stopped what I was doing, laughing slightly. "Sorry, I got excited…actually, I get excited rather easily."

"So I've noticed…"He coughed a little, as he pointed an index finger toward the Pokemon Center, speaking up again. "The Pokemon Center has rooms upstairs that you can stay in while your Pokemon heal. If you plan on challenging the Rustboro City Gym Leader, Roxanne, her gym is just several blocks north of here."

"Roxanne, huh?"

Professor Lester nodded his head slightly, looking down at the young lady. "Yes, well, do get you and your Pokemon some rest. Have a good evening." He stated, as he started off back to the other direction that they had just came from. I sighed a little, shaking my head at the older man. He was a very strange man, but to be a Scientist, I guess you have to be strange person to do something like that.

I walked into the Pokemon Center, only to be greeted by a very bubbly and cheerful pink hair nurse at the front desk. I mean, I'm naturally a very bubbly happy person myself, but this lady seemed to take it over the top just a little. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, my name is Nurse Joy, how may I help you this evening?"

" _Her voice is just as bubbly as her personality…wonder if she freaks that Professor out about as much as I do."_ I thought as I strolled up to her desk, removing the two Poke Balls from my bag.

"Hi, my name is Evie and my Vulpix and Petilil need to be healed, and I was told there was a room upstairs that I could stay while I wait on them." I explained, as I removed the two Pokeballs from my bag. I frowned a tad bit, I was seriously worried about those two.

"Of course! We are very happy to help you and heal your Pokemon, here, let Chansey take your Pokeballs and work on getting your Pokemon healed, and I'll be more than happy to show you upstairs to one of the rooms that you be in." Nurse Joy explained, as a Chansey came out from the back with a Pokeball tray in her hand. I laid them on the tray and winced a little, as Chansey walked off toward the back with them, it bothered me not to be able near them, but I knew they were in good hands.

"I understand, it's hard leaving your friends the first time, but don't worry…they are very good hands." Nurse Joy explained, as she showed me the way upstairs. I knew she was right, it was hard leaving the two of them behind, but they needed the rest. Nodding my head in agreement, I couldn't help but just smile a little. "Yeah, it is a little hard, but I know Vulpix and Petilil are in good hands here."

We arrived up to a small room that had a bed, table and chair, which was really all I needed. My plan was to crash and fall asleep as soon as I could. I placed my bag down onto the desk, as Nurse Joy laid some blankets on the bed. "So, Evie, are you from around here?"

I pulled the ribbon out of my hair, as I answered her question. "My family and I just moved to Littleroot Town a few days ago, we are actually from Seafoam Island."

"Oh, that sounds exciting! My Mother's Cousin's Aunt's Niece's Daughter's Sister's Daughter is the Nurse at the Pokemon Center in Seafoam Island, and she tells me all the time that she loves it out there. She talks about how the ocean is so clear and the sand is so white that it's almost like snow, which she doesn't miss at all. She also enjoys the warm temperature, it sounds like a vacation every day there. "

The more she talks about Seafoam Island, the more I…wait. What the hell did she say? Her Mother's what? I just looked up at her, blinking slowly. I was trying to remember the order she had said that in. " _Mother's Cousin's Niece's Sister's….no, I think it was Mother's Aunt's Daughter's Niece's….or maybe it was Sister's Daughter's Aunt's Mother's…"_ Shaking my head I couldn't get what she had just told me not even a minute ago right, I just replied with a soft smile. "Yeah, it's truly beautiful out there, your Mother's….Sister's…eh, your relative is lucky to be out there. I'm starting to miss it, but I'm enjoying my journey so far out here."

"Well, I'm glad, now get some sleep and by the time you wake up in the morning you're Pokemon will be fully healed." Nurse Joy explained as she quietly shut the door behind her. I changed out of my clothes and fell onto the bed, slowly closing my eyes. My mind slowly started to drift toward one thought.

" _I wonder if I'll ever see him again…"_


End file.
